


everything that I desire sets the summer sun on fire

by ships_to_sail



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Romantic Filth, Smut, Tummy so good, all the sex stuff, seriously all of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/pseuds/ships_to_sail
Summary: His eyes travelled slowly from the salt and pepper hair to the worn cotton of the undershirt that strained against the lawyers biceps and shoulders. It clung to the damp of his skin, gone translucent in all the places that worked for Sonny. And there, where there had once been the ragged plane of too many hours at work and liquid dinners, was a new curve. A gentle roundness dusted with hair, the darkest line of which ran from his belly button beneath the waistband of his boxer briefs. Sonny's fingers curled instinctively and he wanted to dig his fingers into the new softness of the once hard Rafael Barba.





	everything that I desire sets the summer sun on fire

**Author's Note:**

> Because [this](https://ships-to-sail.tumblr.com/post/170383206683/god-i-love-a-man-with-a-little-in-the-middle) [whole](https://twitter.com/rawreesparza/status/961126759017132033) [look](https://heinous-garbage.tumblr.com/post/170589797894/ra%C3%BAl-working-on-chess-x) Raúl has going on in The Path/Chess rehearsals is working for me in all the right ways. 
> 
> A huge thanks to the reigning king and queen of smut for taking a look at this for me, and to each and every member of the crew that encouraged me so shamelessly.
> 
> I can only hope this helps all of you channel your anxiety about this week in the same way it helped me!

“Hey, Rafi, do you want Chunky Monkey or Cherry Garcia?” Sonny called from the kitchen, pajama pants slung low on his hips and chest breaking out in gooseflesh at the cold from the freezer. When he got no answer, Sonny hedged his bets and grabbed both, along with two spoons from the drawer. He stopped again in the doorway, pressing one lean hip against the door and taking a moment to just...watch.

Watch Rafael Barba, the love of his life and the hands down sexiest man he'd ever seen, practically drowning in pillows as he perused the Times on his iPad. He was fresh from the shower, his still drying hair curling into the smallest swoop at the front of his forehead. In the dim light of the bedside lamp, Rafael seemed to radiate heat from the inside out.

His eyes travelled slowly from the salt and pepper hair to the worn cotton of the undershirt that strained against the lawyers biceps and shoulders. It clung to the damp of his skin, gone translucent in all the places that worked for Sonny. And there, where there had once been the ragged plane of too many hours at work and liquid dinners, was a new curve. A gentle roundness dusted with hair, the darkest line of which ran from his belly button beneath the waistband of his boxer briefs. Sonny's fingers curled instinctively and he wanted to dig his fingers into the new softness of the once hard Rafael Barba.

“Yo, woo-hoo, earth to Rafael.” The man on the bed held out a finger, finished what he was reading, and set the tablet down next to him. He turned slightly to face Sonny and raised an eyebrow. Sonny sauntered to the edge of the bed and held out both cartons of ice cream. “I said, Chunky Monkey or Cherry Garcia?” 

“Oh, neither,” he waved a hand and sunk back onto the pillows, iPad immediately in his hand again. Sonny's mouth dropped.

“Excuse me?”

Rafael glanced at Sonny, brow furrowed in annoyance. “Neither,” he clipped. “Thank you.” And again, back to the iPad, with an attention that seemed much more forced. 

Sonny felt taken aback. Rafael… he didn't ever not want ice cream. He stacked both of the pints on the bedside table and perched on the edge of the mattress. 

“Hey, Rafi, you sure everything's alright?”

Another glance, another dismissive handwave. “I'm fine, Sonny, I just don't want any ice cream. I do want to get this article finished, however, which is why I'm ignoring you now.”

Sonny laughed. 

“Rafi.” Rafael didn't move, his eyes locked on the tablet. “Rafi!” Not so much as a blink. “Rafaaaeellll,” he sing-songed. The other man might well have been a statue. Never one for quelling his impulses, Sonny pounced and ripped the tablet out Rafael’s hand, tossing it carefully onto the nightstand. It was Rafael’s turn to gape. 

“What the hell, Sonny?!” Sonny's grin was mischievous and he shrugged his shoulders. 

“I tried asking nicely.”

“You're ridiculous,” Rafael said, moving to reach around Sonny, who moved to block him. Rafael glared at him, annoyed. “Seriously?”

Sonny shrugged again, and Rafael heaved a heavy sigh, scooting slightly down the bed in an attempt to move around Sonny. An attempt he was smart enough to know would fail, as tall as Sonny was and given how much he seemed set on being an ass. Sonny leaned sideways, bracing a hand on either side of Rafael’s shins, trapping him in place.

Rafael wrapped his hand around Sonny's wrist and pushed up, realizing his fatal flaw just a second too late.

With the way his weight shifted, Sonny used his height to press against the arm grabbing his wrist, pushing Rafael back with one arm overhead. In one smooth motion, Sonny had one leg thrown over Rafi’s hips and his other hand on the wrist still resting on the mattress. He raised it to meet the other, and just like that the entire length of Sonny Carisi was pressed firmly against Rafael Barba, his warm breath tickling the telltale poof and hips creating the most delicious friction on Rafael’s cock. 

Rafael bucked his hips and attempted to roll to the left, his grunt of effort hidden beneath the effervescent laugh from Sonny. Sonny pressed his hips back onto Rafael, squeezing with his thighs as he ground down, a filthy twinkle in his eye.

“Get off me, Sonny” Rafael ordered, trying a different tract and pulling down hard on his wrists, twisting and wiggling against the other man's long-fingered grip. Sonny’s fingers tightened, digging into Rafael’s skin just below the wrist bone. Rafael panted, sweat prickling his skin as heat flared, low in his belly.

“Talk to me, Rafi,” he countered, his smile playful but his blue eyes all heart. This time, it was Rafael’s turn for a wicked smile. 

“Yeah? You wanna talk, Sonny? How? Dirty, dirtier, or dirtiest, detective?” 

That God-damned eyebrow.

“Honestly, Counselor? At this point I'll take it any way you wanna give it to me.” Something in.the wounded resignation tore at Rafael. Sonny sat up, letting go of Rafael’s wrists and sitting back, shifting some of his weight onto his heels. “The ice cream tonight. The light beer yesterday - and yes, of course I noticed, for all your shit I am a detective.” His fingers traced lightly along Rafael’s lower belly, his eyes probing. “What's going on, Rafi.”

This was the other man's chance. One move in either direction and Sonny would be off of him, conversation over and back to ice cream. Another brick in the wall. Instead, he lowered his arms and bracketed Sonny's thighs with his large hands. He looked at the ceiling and exhaled deeply. 

“I had to get my three best jackets tailored.”

“Rafael you're at the tailor’s every other-”

“I had to get them let out,” he said quietly, a blush creeping up his neck. And that was it. It hit Sonny like a ton of bricks.

Rafael Barba, slick tongued king of the court, Bronx born, Harvard educated and largely agreed to be Manhattan's best dressed lawyer, was self-conscious.

About a little belly.

Sonny's heart ached.

“Rafi,” his tone was warm as his hands stilled. Rafael refused to meet his gaze, his cheeks crimson even under his copper skin, one lone tooth peeking out where he chewed his lip anxiously. “Rafi, look at me.”

Sonny leaned forward, his elbows coming to rest on either side of Rafael’s head. He slid his legs out straight, forcing Rafael’s to widen as he settled himself chest to chest, flush with the heat radiating off the man beneath him. One hand cupped Rafael’s jaw and turned his eyes to meet Sonny's. Sonny was surprised to find a thin rim of tears. He could count on one finger the last time he’d seen Rafael Barba cry. Sonny ran the pads of his thumbs under each eye. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“You know I love you, right?” Rafael scoffed and anger flared in Sonny. “Don’t do that. I-don’t do that. Don’t brush that off. I love you, Rafael Antonio Barba, so don't piss on that. I just.” Sonny bit his lip, knowing how it was going to sound and how Rafael was going to react to hearing it. “You're the most brilliant man I've ever met. How can you not see it? How can you not love you like rest of the world does?”

“You’ve been watching too much Drag Race, lately.” Even here, even now, his voice thick and his heart heavy, he couldn't turn it off.

“Shut up and kiss me, asshole.”

Sonny pressed his lips to Rafael’s, once, twice, his tongue venturing out and licking lightly along the seam. He pressed forward, claiming more of Rafi’s mouth as the other man’s lips parted to meet him. Rafael groaned into Sonny's mouth, his fingers digging into Sonny’s thighs as his hips ground upwards, searching. Sonny pressed his body forward, his breath hitching at the worn cotton on his growing erection as Rafael shifted beneath him, wrapping his legs around Sonny’s calves. Sonny moaned and ran his hands unceasingly through Rafael’s hair, sharp little tugs interspersed with slow pulls, lower to the roots, that left Rafi squirming beneath him. Sonny pulled back and smiled, panting, as Rafael took another second to open his eyes, pupils blown.

“Why did you stop?” he asked, voice rough. 

“Because you’re trying to distract me, and I’m not done talking. Now. Close your eyes.”

Rafael managed to give him side-eye from straight on, huffing out a sigh before complying. “If you tickle me, I swear to god I’ll tell your mother what happened to her guest towels.”

Sonny chuckled. “If you tell her what happened to her guest towels, I’ll tell her why Pop’s recliner makes that weird noise when you lean it all the way back now. And stop trying derail what I’ve got going here,” he replied in kind. The corners of Rafi’s mouth twitched up, but he didn’t say anything and his eyes stayed closed. “Now. Let’s start here.”

Sonny pressed a feather soft kiss to each of Rafael’s eyelids, to the tip of his nose and each corner of his mouth. He kissed the tip of his chin, the crows feet at the edge of his eyes, and the wrinkle in the middle of his forehead that he knew Rafael hated the most. 

“I love this face. Every inch of this stunning, captivating face. The way your eyes see the world, that color green right after you come in me so hard I can feel it in my bones. Your mouth, these soft kissable infuriatingly intelligent lips. These little lines and wrinkles that mean yes, even Rafael Barba knows how to smile from time to time.”

“Don’t tell anybody,” he deadpanned and he felt the warm exhale of Sonny’s laughter brush across his Adam’s apple. 

“And then there’s that killer wit and that stunning voice. It runs like honey when you sing, and I don’t believe it when you tell me it’s the shower acoustics.” He pressed kisses along the edge of Rafael’s jaw, nipping the man’s pulse point and sucking on the spot just behind his ear, teasing with tongue and teeth until he knew if he didn’t stop, Rafael would have a mark tomorrow. His cock twitched at the thought, but he pulled off nonetheless. 

He pushed back up onto his knees, leaving Rafael’s legs splayed around him obscenely as he ran his hands under the tight white undershirt keeping him from laying eyes on every single inch of Rafael. Without thinking, he leaned down and used the incisors of his teeth to rend a small tear in the fabric. He practically heard Rafael roll his eyes, but when he sat up again, he saw the smile. 

“Again? I like this one.”

“I’ll buy you a new one. I always do.” 

And without another word, Sonny balled one fist in the fabric on either side of the tear and pulled, the animalistic sound of ripping fabric filling the room. Sonny didn’t miss the way Rafael’s chin tilted up and his eyelids drooped, his eyes rolling back ever so slightly. Sonny knew what Rafi liked, had from day one. 

“There you are,” he growled, dipping down to lick hungrily at Rafael’s chest bone, his hands coming up and kneading gently at Rafael’s chest. He took the the left nipple into his mouth and sucked gently, his tongue flicking lightly until it was hard. He bit down gently until Rafael hissed, when he switched to long, slow licks with the flat of his tongue that made Rafael break out in gooseflesh.

“I love this chest, Rafi. Every square centimeter of this skin, like fucking sunshine in the wintertime. Christ almighty, you’re a fucking Renaissance painting.”

“And you’re a poet, Carisi.”

Sonny pinched Rafael’s nipple fiercely and Rafael yelped, giggling immediately after in a way that sounded almost childish.

“You keep it up and I really will stop. And by the look of things,” his eyes flicked down towards Rafael’s erection, clearly straining against the dark fabric of his underwear, wet spot already blooming on the front in an unspoken promise that made Sonny almost swallow his tongue, “I don’t think that’s what you really want, do you?”

He stared down at Rafael, earnest. Consent was important, always, and on the brain all the time given their line of work. Rafael looked up at him and then away, that familiar blush spreading across his chest. “No,” he whispered, and again Sonny had to catch his gaze and force Rafael to meet his eyes.

“Good. Now will you just keep your mouth shut and let me fuck your brains out?” 

Rafael nodded, a hungry smile spreading across his face. “Finally.”

“Just...one last thing,” and Sonny swooped forward to snag Rafael’s mouth in a deep kiss, devouring him while his hands ran all over Rafael, across his chest, down to his belly button and across his stomach. 

He took pleasure in the handfuls of new flesh he found, where once there were only flat planes and rigid muscle. He couldn’t think of any incarnation in which he didn’t find Rafael Barba the sexiest man on the planet, but if had his pick, he’d always take his man with a little more to love. It broke some small part inside of him that Rafael didn’t feel the same. Sonny would just have to feel it for both of them. Rafael moaned again and his head fell back, giving Sonny access to that long column of throat. He pressed each kiss further down, a final peck on the hollow of his throat and then Rafael said the magic word.

“Please,” he whispered. 

Sonny slid his hand under the elastic of Rafael’s underwear and slid them just enough for Rafael’s cock to spring free. Sonny wrapped long fingers in a fist around Rafael's erection, using his thumb to swipe at the fluid already gathered at the tip, pumping slowly and tightening his grip as Rafael let out a low, almost wounded noise. 

“Please what,” Sonny’s voice was a gravel road and he felt the shiver go through Rafael. Another slow caress of his hand, and he stopped. Waited to hear the words.

“Please, fuck me Sonny.”

Sonny’s laugh was low, dark. Dangerous. 

“Oh, I’m going to fuck you Rafael. But I’m gonna do so, so much more than that first.” 

He sped up his hand ever so slightly while his other hand continued to roam over his chest, rubbing his nipples and tracing his name into the skin just underneath Rafael’s belly, the area soft and new and already his favorite. He felt Rafael go stiff and Sonny's hand stilled. It was enough. He wanted Rafael to know how perfect he was, how hot it made Sonny to have access to every facet of this wonderfully complicated man. But he wasn't going to do that in one night, and he didn't want Rafael getting uncomfortable.

His hands stopped moving and he scooted back and off the bed. Rafael whined through his teeth at his sudden absence, and Sonny thought briefly he might kick his heels in an actual temper tantrum, but he resisted. Resistance made easier when Sonny grabbed one hip in each hand and, with the same compact strength he’d used to rip the t-shirt apart, pulled Rafael to the edge of the bed.

He grabbed a pillow and sank to the floor, pulling Rafael’s underwear the rest of the way.off with the kind of rushed clumsiness he hadn’t experienced since high school. He licked his lips and took a moment, though, to run a single finger along the vein in Rafael’s cock. “I love this cock, for a million reasons I can’t put words to,” Sonny whispered before licked a slow line from sac to head, his tongue swirling and dipping into the slit. He gripped Rafael firmly at the base and hollowed out his cheeks, sucking deep until his lips met his closed fist and he could feel Rafael’s pulse in the pads of his fingers and against his tongue. He sped up, finding a rhythm that soon had Rafael fighting his instinct to thrust deep into the back of Sonny’s throat. Sonny threw a forearm across Rafael’s hips to keep him still.

With a filthy popping sound, Sonny pulled off and wiped a mix of saliva and precum from his swollen lips with the back of his hand, not breaking eye contact with Rafael. He ran his hands along Rafael’s thighs, another part of him just a little bigger than they’d once been. He resisted the urge to scratch them, to tear in with the kind of animal hunger he felt for the man beneath him. 

“Can you say it, just once? For me?” he said quietly, his warm breath on Rafi’s cock making him jump. 

“Say what,” Rafael said, his voice thin, high, desperate.

Sonny didn’t say anything, unsure of the words he needed. He pushed Rafael’s knees towards his face and roughly pulled his hips to the edge of the bed. He did what he always did when words failed him. He acted. 

“Can I tell you a secret,” he whispered, his thumb brushing lightly over Rafael’s hole as the other hand reached over to the night stand, grabbing the bottle he needed out of the drawer. He flipped the top and watched Rafael’s face as the cool liquid covered his entrance. 

“I love the fact that I’m the only one who gets to be in this part of you anymore. Isn’t that right, Rafi? A million sides of you for a million different people, but this one's just for me,” Sonny said tenderly as he slipped one long finger inside Rafael, a small moan of his own escaping at the tight heat, the thought of that feeling on a dick so hard it hurt. 

Rafael cursed in Spanish as Sonny slowly drew out the first finger and added another, slowly, one knuckle at a time until he was as deep as he could go. He crooked his fingers and Rafi bucked, noise ripped from his throat. Sonny did it again, over and over, brushing Rafael’s prostate with an almost relentless rhythm. Sonny knew it would undo him, only more so when he again wrapped his lips around the head of Barba’s dick and sucked, his head keeping pace with the rhythm of his fingers until Rafael was a panting, sweating mess speaking in what sounded, to Sonny, like, actual tongues.

“You look so fucking good Rafael, you have to see that, see the way people look at you, you’re a fucking God, Rafi, please just say it. Tell me you can see you like I see you, even just right now,” Sonny was babbling, his own heart racing as he fought against his own body’s desire to let go.

“Sonny,” Rafael moaned, his voice weak, pleading.

“Say it, goddamn it Rafael, you beautiful stubborn amazing man,” Sonny said, scissoring his fingers before pulling out and running his tongue in a circle around Rafael’s asshole, ignoring the taste of silicone to focus on the shuddering cry of the man beneath his mouth. Sonny pressed his tongue into Rafael’s tight, wet heat once, twice, three times before lapping at the red, glistening hole with the flat of his tongue. 

“I see it,” Rafael’s voice broke into the silent heat of the room, and Sonny felt that little place inside him swell to almost bursting.

“Again,” he panted. “Say it again.”

“I see it, see me, see you.” His voice broke on the me, whether from lust or grief or relief, Sonny couldn't tell. “I see the way you love me, Sonny, and if you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to spend the rest of my life in jail for your murder.” 

Something in his tone made Sonny choke and tense his thighs, willing his body not to come. With a nod Rafael couldn’t see, he slipped out of his own bottoms and grabbed a condom from the nightstand, slicking himself up and positioning himself at the edge of the bed, his hands on Rafael’s hips as he slid inside in one long, smooth thrust. 

Rafael was tight, and normally Sonny would have prepped him for longer, but tonight there was no way either of them could wait longer. So slowly, carefully, Sonny slid himself almost all the way out before pressing in again, his fingers digging half moons into the meat of Rafael’s body. He felt Rafael begin to push back against him, wrapping his legs around Sonny’s thighs as Sonny began to thrust faster, leaning over Rafael and letting the shift in angle drive his dick right to the spot it needed to be for Rafi. 

Two, three more solid thrusts and Rafael came with a shout, thick white ropes of come painting his chest and belly in an abstract; a Jackson Pollock of lust. The sight drove Sonny wild, that pale white on burnished bronze, and with his eyes locked there and Rafael still riding out his orgasm beneath him, Sonny came hard enough that he saw white.

The next thirty seconds of his life were every cliché he'd ever heard, fireworks and angel choirs and body shaking so much he felt like he wouldn’t be able to move for weeks. Not that he wanted to. As he came back to himself, he felt gentle fingers brushing up and down his forearms and his heart ached in the most delicious way.

He held on to the condom as he pulled out, tossing it in the trash before collapsing onto the bed and pulling Rafael into the crook of his arm. He dragged the man’s bangs out of his eyes and pressed a kiss to his still-sweaty forehead. Rafael was limp and quiet, his smile thick and his eyes still post-orgasm hazy. 

“Thank you for that,” he said, pressing a kiss to the underside of Sonny’s jaw. Which of course gave him a front row seat for the man’s absolutely stunning blush. 

“Don’t thank me,” Sonny said breathlessly. “Just...just don’t forget it, okay. Don't forget how the world sees you, how I see you. Like you told me you did, even if you didn't mean it.” Sonny cut him a glance, rueful smile on his lips.

“I didn’t not mean it,” he equivocated, “And I know you meant it and that’s what matters. That's the only fucking thing that matters.” A flash of sincerity and Sonny clung to it. He nodded, his cheek pressed into the top of Rafi’s head.

“Yeah. Maybe not the only thing though?”

“What do you mean?” Rafael's voice was sleepy.

Sonny’s gaze fell to the nightstand, where two once full pints of ice cream were now two empty pint containers sitting in a puddle of cherry-vanilla soup. “Someone has to clean up the ice cream.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [everything that I desire sets the summer sun on fire [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960800) by [butihavejoy (kjack89)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/butihavejoy)




End file.
